Twilight (MoosieGirl)
Appearance "You live here?" Twilight is a Nightwing/Rainwing hybrid. She has camouflage just like other Rainwings, but her colors are darker, however, showing her Nightwing gene. The only time when they are not dark is when she changes her scales to match the background around her, which she can do when she relaxes, which is hardly ever. Twilight also has sliver scales under her wings which cannot change color. She hates those scales and she says that they would give her away if she ever hides from someone. This was a problem for her because she liked to spy on dragons and find out everything about them, she called this training to be a spy. Her tail is more straight than a normal RainWing. It gets thinner and thinner the longer it gets. She likes to use her tail as a whip, especially on dragons who annoy her. Of course, she doesn't hit dragons too hard, but enough that it stings. Her claws are unusually sharp and black. She has long gray horns that are the same shade as her claws. She has warm brown eyes. Personality "Hi! I like to splat venom on dragons!" * very snarky and sarcastic * she isn't too careful with what she says and likes to tell her honest opinion a lot * irritated easily * excellent memory * hates socializing * so basically an introvert * VERYYYYYY low self-esteem History "Idk...I dunno..mmhhhm." I'll finish this later... Twilight was born in the North, near the Icewing kingdom. As she hatched, she saw 2 figures flying away from her. One was black and the other was a colorful dragon. They were her parents. Only an hour old, Twilight climbed out of her egg and into the cold and flew toward her parents. Because she was weak, she collapsed in an hour. She would have frozen to death but an Icewing found her and took her to the desert to take care of her. Twilight doesn't know why the Icewing took time to take care of her. He yelled at her a lot and called her a waste of space. She did chores in the morning and afternoon. Her life was miserable and she hated it. She hated listening to Sleet's complaints, she hated doing chores, and mostly, she hated the lack of water there. One day, out of nowhere, Sleet said that they were going to live in the rainforest. Twilight was very keen on the idea and was hit more than once for being 'loud and obnoxious' as they flew there. As soon as they landed, Sleet ordered her to build a house, preferably one close to a river for washing. Twilight obeyed, grumbling as she did so. When Twilight finished, she went to get Sleet but she was gone. Twilight searched everywhere for her but there wasn't any sign of her except a little blast of frostbreath at the edge of the forest. This meant that Sleet had... Ran away. Twilight didn't spend any time looking for Sleet and began to live a comfortable life in her house. Soon after Sleet's departure, two dragons came down to the hut, followed by a dragonet. These two dragonets were Twilight's parents and little sister, although she didn't know that. However, as they were descending, she felt a sick, melancholy feeling followed by a memory of two dragons flying away from her. Note- gonna add more detail or revamping but this is it for now... Gallery of Doom "Idk.."Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (MoosieGirl) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Other)